Emily
'Emily '''is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio When she first arrived on the Island, she accidentally took Thomas's coaches, and no one would speak to her. However, after she rescued Oliver, all the engines welcomed her warmly. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single. Livery Emily is painted in the emerald livery of the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. Persona Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. Appearences Adventures on Rails Shorts *James and Percy *Thomas and the Avalanche *Saving the Mountain Engines *Work and Play Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races (''cameo), Stuck in the Mud, Improper Engines (cameo), The Wrong Way, Memory Loss, Trust Paxton, Diesel Domination, and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Quack!, Molly and the Mountain Engines, Gordon and the Sharp Bend (cameo), Hiro and the Express, Independence (cameo), Diesel Day (cameo), and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Homesickness (cameo), Hector the Ballast Hopper (cameo), Jacob Helps Out, Cold Chaos, and Luke and the Christmas Party (cameo) * Season 4 - Banker Banter, The Runaway Koby (cameo), Polar Opposites, The Wrong Sort of Coal, James and Flynn, and George Strikes Again * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine (cameo), James' Search Party, Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), and Samson and Logan * Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through, Timothy the Ghost Engine, James Pulls the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - James and the Railway Inspector, The "Special" Visitors, One of the Family (cameo), Bertie Rides the Rails, Brake Van Bother, A Friend in Ferdinand (cameo), Rock 'n' Rolling Again (cameo), Luke's Lucky Find (cameo), Old Engine, New Changes, Franklin the Forklift, and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Bill and Ben's Big Mistake (cameo), Rosie Takes Over (does not speak), Daisy Does it All (cameo), Henry Knows Best, Arthur's New Route, Edward’s Escapade (cameo), and Second Rate Engines (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Steamie Stakeout, Which Way?, Hard Hatt (cameo), and A Cousin's "Love" (cameo) * Season 2 - Diesel's Redemption (cameo), James and Daisy (cameo), BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2 (mentioned), Gone Hunting (cameo), Alaric’s Secret, and Interrogation Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier Trivia *In Adventures on Rails, she was not officially part of the cast until Work and Play. Thomas and the Avalanche was due to feature most of the characters introduced in The Engines of Sodor, but this was later scrapped. Emily's status was played around with afterwards until the Writer finally decided to include in the series. Gallery What'stheMatterwithHenry-46.png SpicandSpan12.png EmilyinCallingAllEngines.png Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle22.jpg BigStrongHenry6.png ThomasinTrouble(Season11)2.png EmilyinTheGreatDiscovery.png HenryGetsItWrong9.png HerooftheRails147.png TickledPink50.png MistyIslandRescue519.png PingyPongyPickUp23.png EmilyinDayoftheDiesels.png Percy'sNewFriends40.png BlueMountainMystery117.png MuddyMatters23.png KingoftheRailway321.png TheAfternoonTeaExpress69.png TaleoftheBrave364.png FlatbedsofFear25.png TheTruthAboutToby89.png BestEngineEver63.png|Emily as a streamlined engine Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure141.png PoutyJames111.png TheGreatRace204.png TheGreatRace790.png|Emily in her "Best Decorated Engine" livery EmilyintheMiddle125.png JourneyBeyondSodor3.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!1320.png|Emily with James ConfusionWithoutDelay22.png RangersoftheRails47.png Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Female Engines Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines